Amar es más difícil que matar
by smukRobStencrisp
Summary: Isabella Swan, mujer de armas tomar, con su pistola en mano, siempre lista para matar, pero en sus ojos eternamente el dolor existió, siempre llena de vicio, sexo, balas, placer y dolor. Isabella, mujer que estaba hecha de un tempano de hielo pero en su creación olvidaron darle un corazón. Una historia llena de crimen, placer, dolor, tentación y seducción. BELLAXEDWARDXJACOB


**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No pretendo ofender ni perjudicar la imagen de las ciudades aquí mencionadas. Cada persona tiene su idea sobre la ciudad y lo que respecta a ella.

No pretendo ofender ni perjudicar la imagen relacionada a los personajes en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong>

Esta historia es clasificación M, incluye lenguaje vulgar, situaciones de violencia grave, escenas sexuales y el uso de drogas.

Si lees esto y eres vulnerable a estos temas es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Desde este punto, advierto y comunico que estoy en contra del aborto, no pretendo burlarme de estas situaciones (aborto, violación, asesinato y mafia)

Si existe algún error (muy fuerte, muy fantasioso) referente al tema de la mafia y esos trabajos, por favor ser paciente, ya que no se muchas cosas de ese tema y no planeo saberlas por el momento. Esto es solo una historia. Recuerden Fan Fiction.

Al igual que el vocabulario colombiano, solo conozco unas cuantas palabras asi que si se encuentran con alguna que no se diga ahí, disculpen.

Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Medellín, Colombia

¡Parcera! _(Término utilizado en Colombia para referirse a un gran amigo)_-Isabella le gritó a su amiga, Rosalie, mientras se abría paso entre la multitud que se amontonaba en los angostos pasillos. Llegó a su lado y la jaló del brazo.

¿Qué pasa, parce?-le respondió Rosalie

¿Acaso no has visto a Alice?-le preguntó Isabella mientras seguían avanzando rumbo a la gran explanada

No, la perdí cuando dieron el anuncio y todos salieron corriendo-le contestó la rubia amiga.

Ambos siguieron caminando por los aglomerados pasillos y empujaban.

¡Vamos, parceros, avancen!-les gritaba Isabella mientras seguía empujando.

¡Isabella, ahí!-le gritó Rosalie mientras señalaba la corta cabellera de su otra amiga, Alice.

¡Vale, que esta duende siempre se esconde!-Isabella le comentó y ambas se rieron.

¡Parce!-les gritaron al unísono a Alice, esta se giró y les sonrió.

¡Caminen que es por aquí!-las jalo del brazo y las condujo a un espacio vacío que daba una vista perfecta de la explanada donde los estudiantes de universidad que visitaban su Instituto estaban localizados, listos para comenzar.

¡Vale! ¿Ya vieron a ese tío?-Isabella les murmuró a sus amigas mientras las tres juntaban sus cabezas.

¿A cuál?-preguntó Alice mientras buscaba con la mirada entre los estudiantes de universidad.

¡Al guapo que está ahí!-les dijo.

¡Ande, parce! ¡Ya diga bien! ¿Qué no ve que todos están bien buenos?-le dijo Rosalie-mire a ese-señaló a un moreno y se relamió los labios-a ese yo lo quiero aunque no tenga plata-todas se rieron.

¡No espérese, Parce!-la regañó Bella-a ese de ahí-y lo señalo descaradamente-ese, el de camisa azul y cabello amarillo-Alice y Rosalie se rieron.

¡Isabella no es cabello amarillo! Más bien es como de color bronce ¿a que sí?-les dijo Alice

Pos' quien sabe, pero yo lo quiero, parce-le dijo Isabella y siguió lamiendo su paleta de fresa

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por las palabras que el director decía a través del micrófono.

¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Rosalie

Buenos días-llamó una voz masculina y clara por el micrófono en un raro acento inglés

¡Ande, parce! ¡Mire que es gringo!-les dijo Isabella a sus amigas y se rieron.

Gracias por recibirnos este día en su Instituto y como ya les ha dicho aquí el director somos estudiantes de la Wayne State University en Detroit, Michigan, Estados Unidos. Estamos estudiando arquitectura y nos han enviado hasta acá para comenzar con nuestro trabajo final. Así que vamos a trabajar en su escuela para que sea más bonita y tenga mejores instalaciones ¿Qué dicen?-finalizó el chico y una ola de aplausos y chillidos se levantó entre la multitud de estudiantes, el comité directivo sonrió y aplaudió al igual que los universitarios.

¡Vale, ya me harte!-dijo Isabella-vamos a apostarle-dijo y sus amigas se giraron hacia ella

¿Qué harás, parce?-le preguntaron

Hagan sus apuestas-les dijo y sus amigas comenzaron a quitarse algunas pulseras que traían-no, no, ya se-les dijo-apostemos la pulsera amarilla-les dijo mientras señalaba la pulsera que Rosalie traía puesta, un dije de amistad que había comprado en su tierra natal. En la península de Olympic, en el estado de Washington. Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos-y dos Lucas (N/A: Son unos dulces con empaque de un bote, tiene chile en polvo y una paleta) a que le doy un beso en la boca al guapo ese-les dijo y ambas se rieron y chillaron.

¡Vale, parce!-le animaron

Pero lo voy a dejar marcadito-les dijo y Alice y Rosalie alzaron las cejas, Isabella sacó de su mochila un labial rojo y su espejo, sus amigas la celebraron cuando vieron lo que hacía, después de pintarse los labios, se volvió a meter la paleta en la boca.

Bueno… ¿Parce estas segura?-le dijo Alice

¡Vale, que sí, parce!-le confirmó Isabella.

¡Ándele pues, parce!-le animó Rosalie

Bueno, se llevan mi mochila-les dijo y las amigas se rieron y aplaudieron, Isabella les sonrió en grande y caminó un poco.

¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-preguntó el director en el micrófono. Un chico preguntó desde la multitud algo. Obtuvo su respuesta y el director alejándose de los universitarios preguntó de nuevo lo mismo.

¿Y a esta que le pasa?-murmuró Rosalie a Alice cuando vio que Isabella no avanzaba

Tal vez ya se echó para atrás-le contestó Alice

¡Yo!-gritó Isabella y sus amigas gritaron y se rieron-¡Yo tengo una pregunta para el caballero de azul!-sus amigas se alegraron más.

El chico de cabello color bronce la miró atento para esperar su pregunta, Isabella subió la plataforma y se acercó más. El director se acercó y colocó el micrófono en el pedestal para que su pregunta se escuchara, luego él se alejó.

Bueno ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-le llamó el chico y se pudo escuchar muy poco por el micrófono.

Que si podía darte un beso-le dijo y en ese mismo momento tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos y estampo sus labios contra los de él. Una ola de gritos, chiflidos y aplausos se levantó entre la multitud.

¡Eso, Isabella!-gritó Alice

¡Dale, parce!-gritó Rosalie mientras aplaudía

Isabella seguía pegada con el chico y al separarse no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de asombro del chico y sus labios llenos de labial. Isabella se relamió los labios y después con el dorso de la mano se los limpio para dejarlos libre de labial.

¡Isabella Swan!-le llamó el profesor y la institutriz

¡Aquí estoy!-les contestó y les sonrió cínicamente, mientras el chico seguía asombrado.

¡Venga conmigo en este mismo momento!-le dijo la institutriz y la jaló del brazo llevándosela consigo, Alice y Rosalie gritaron y tomaron la mochila de Isabella para correr detrás de ellas.

Entraron a un salón de clases lleno de alumnos, eran sus compañeros, al parecer ya habían comenzado a entrar a clases.

La institutriz seguía jaloneando a Isabella y Alice y Rosalie lograron entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

¡Ustedes también aquí!-les dijo la institutriz, dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo y se quedaron de pie enfrente de la clase junto con Isabella

Su comportamiento es inaceptable, Srita. Swan-le dijo-esta es una escuela y no viene aquí a hacer lo que se le pegue la gana-les gritó, Isabella bufó y sus amigas rodaron los ojos-además, son muy desobedientes-les dijo y las miro-las tres

Pues si no fue para tanto, Matilde, solo fue un besito-le dijo Isabella

A mi no me vas a llamar por mi nombre y no me hables de tu-le reprendió, Isabella rodó los ojos y comenzó a mordisquear sus uñas

¡Además, no deben de tener las uñas pintadas!-les dijo mientras jaló la mano de Isabella y le dio un manotazo, hizo lo mismo con sus dos amigas.

¡Y esas pulseras! ¿Por qué tantas pulseras?-les dijo y se giró para tomar unas tijeras-¡parecen vagabundas!-les dijo y jaló la mano de Alice para comenzar a cortar las pulseras pero Isabella la detuvo

Con mis amigas no te vas a meter, si te metes con ellas te metes conmigo-le dijo y Matilde se rió, le dio otro manotazo y logró cortar tres pulseras que cayeron desechas al suelo-¡te dije que no te metieras con ellas!-bramó Isabella enfurecida y metió su mano, pero en ese momento una hoja de las tijeras rasgó y corto el dorso de esta.

¡¿Qué putas…-chilló y Matilde la vio feo

¡Cuide su vocabulario, Srita. Swan!-le dijo-¡mire nadamás esas faldas!-señaló con las tijeras los uniformes de las chicas, el dobladillo debe de ir a la altura de la rodilla no a medio muslo-las reprendió y las chicas vieron sus faldas

¡No vamos a parecer monjas!-le dijo Rosalie

¡No, no lo parecen! ¡Parecen unas…unas prostitutas!-bramó e Isabella sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior y sus puños picaban, sus compañeros de clase emitieron un "oohhh" largo y profundo.

¿Cómo me ha dicho?-preguntó Isabella aparentando estar calmada

Yo no he dicho nada-le contestó Matilde arrepentida

¡No sea cobarde y dígamelo de nuevo!-gritó Isabella

Le he dicho prostituta-Matilde separo correctamente la palabra en silabas

Pues yo no sé quién es más prostituta, si nosotras que traemos falda corta, no tenemos novio y somos vírgenes o usted que se encierra todas las mañanas en la oficina del director, y no creo que solo jueguen ajedrez eh, pos' si usted sale con todo el labial corrido y ese pelo de púas que tiene todo desordenado, perra-le dijo Isabella, y sus compañeros mostraron asombro de nuevo

¿Cómo me ha dicho?-le preguntó Matilde descontrolada

Lo que dije fue muy largo así que solo le repetiré la última parte: perra-volvió a insultar Isabella gritando. Matilde, ciega por la ira y el coraje, abofeteo a Isabella.

¡Hija de criminales!-le gritó y el salón de clases se volvió a llenar de palabras de asombro

¡¿Cómo me dijo?!-le gritó Isabella mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano que no tenía cortada la sangre que había salido de su labio inferior

¡Hija de criminales!-le repitió Matilde y esta vez Isabella la abofeteo, en cuanto Matilde se giró para sostener su mejilla, Isabella aprovecho y le quito las tijeras de la mano.

¡Haber me repite eso delante de todo el colegio, perra amargada!-le gritó mientras la tomaba del cabello y la sacaba del salón, Alice y Rosalie la siguieron pateando las piernas y el trasero de Matilde, Rosalie aprovecho y golpeo su espalda mientras que Alice se emita entre su falda y de un jaloneo le saco las bragas dejándolas en el suelo del salón, siendo pisoteadas pro todos los compañeros que salieron corriendo junto con ellas para continuar viendo la pelea.

Llegaron a la explanada donde todavía los universitarios se encontraban viendo todas las fallas arquitectónicas que tenía el colegio.

¡Pelea, pelea!-gritó una chica y los universitarios salieron corriendo para ver también

En medio, se encontraba Isabella, sus amigas y Matilde, Alice y Rosalie tenían sujeta a Matilde mientras Isabella cortaba el cabello de la mujer.

¿Qué esa no es la chica que besó a Edward?-preguntó un universitario

Sí, es ella…pero ¿Qué trae en las manos? ¿Unas tijeras?-preguntó Edward y apuntó su cámara para tomar fotografías de la pelea

¡La muchachita esa tiene talento! ¡Solo corrió y levanto a todo un colegio!-gritó alguien mas.

Los mechones de cabello de Matilde volaban por doquier, mientras todos aplaudían, se reían y alababan a Isabella.

¡Llego la policía!-grito alguien de los alumnos, la multitud se abrió paso y muchos salieron corriendo.

Rosalie, Alice e Isabella fueron detenidas cada una por un policía, los alumnos corrieron detrás de ellas y gritaban "¡Isabella!" repetidas veces mientras ella seguía gritando y riendo en las manos del policía, dejando en el suelo por donde pasaba un mechón de cabello de la institutriz.

**Hola! Sé que este capítulo no dice mucho de los personajes, ni de sus historias ni nada específico pero solo es el inicio. En el transcurso de la historia se ira revelando todo, solo pido paciencia. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos luego, gracias…**

**CullenForever3***


End file.
